When vehicles are parked outdoors for a prolonged period and exposed to strong sunshine the temperature inside the vehicles increases that makes drivers entering the vehicles feel sweltering and uncomfortable. In addition, the interior seating and draperies of the vehicles also are prone to degrading, peeling or discoloring when exposed to the sunshine. To remedy such problems various types of sunshades have been developed to reduce damages caused by the strong sunshine.
A conventional vehicle sunshade includes a plurality of indented folding traces formed by compression to facilitate folding and save storing space. However, due to the folding traces are uneven, gaps are easily formed between the sunshade and vehicle window frames that result in passing through of light, or not secure coupling between them that could cause loosening off of the sunshade. To overcome those problems another type of sunshade has been developed that comprises a flexible metal frame which can be bent to fold the entire sunshade into a lump to make storing easier, and also can be extended to mate the contour of the vehicle window frames to fully block sunshine. However, the windshield of the vehicles usually is formed at a larger size, making the flexible metal frame with desired evenness requires complex fabrication processes that make manufacturing cost higher. Moreover, fabricating the flexible metal frame for a larger area also requires greater strength and needs bigger and thicker metal frame materials, and also requires users to take greater strength and effort to bend for storing. As a result, use inconvenience increases. All this shows that there is still room for improvement.